Kokoro edited version
by RyoNanami
Summary: Tokiya's dead!But Professor Maria brought him to life...a living robot, according to the song sang by Kagamine Rin.I did changed a little at the back... reviews please and thank you.any comment will be okay...


Kokoro (Edited version)

It's a beautiful morning, she sat there quietly. She looks up, it's 8 o'clock, she went into the analyzing lab, and she read the analyses the other two scientists gave her...

"Miss Maria! He's...he's..."

One of the scientists spoke out. Maria looks at the boy in the platform, his silver hair glows like moonlight, his eyelids close tightly, but now his eyelids looks a little bit... opened...

Maria walks forward to him. Her hand gently brushes his long silver hair...

"Now open your eyes..."

The boy just like he did listen to her, he slowly opened his eyes. His beautiful ocean blue like eyes look at Maria. Maria smiled at him.

"Good morning."

He tired to open his mouth.

"Good morning..."

"Do you know who am I?"

"Your are my professor."

"Is the system working properly?"

"No problem."

"Then, your name's... Mikagami Tokiya..."

"Yes, professor..."

"Maria..."

"Professor Maria."

Maria smiled sweetly, he let Tokiya get up. Tokiya's eyes run around the lab, he sees the other two scientists congrats Maria because _he _had awaken.

"Mrs. Maria, congratulation! You're amazing! You got what I mean, amazing!"

"Yes, Mrs. Maria..." said another scientist while he looks at Tokiya blanked expression. Tokiya just stared at them, really wanted to know what's so excited into them.

"He was perfect! Look at him; he has no trace of a robot, just look like a bona-fide _human_!"

'What did he meant by that?'Tokiya thought.

"You made him alive...ALIVE! Mrs. Maria! Mrs. Maria Lambert you are one amazing scientist!"

"Oh, Edward...please don't praise me like this..."

The scientist whom kept talking to Professor Maria turned to me.

"You must be grateful to your professor, young man. She brought you back to life...."

"Life? Back?"

"Oh, I haven't told you. You are a human before..."

"_Human_?"

"Yes, but then you are dead and Mrs. Maria took you back. She plans on to bring you back to life, and now... she MADE it! She's amazing!"

"Edward..."

Professor Maria smiled. She turns to me. "It's true Tokiya, you're a human before. Because of the damages inside your body so I must applied some technical stuffs." She smiled again, Tokiya felt like he's going to like her smile.

"Professor Maria, how...I die?"

"... You're found beside a construction site, your head bleed too much that causes blood lose, and you even hold something when you die."

Professor Maria took something out from her pocket, she handed over to Tokiya. It's a photo of a girl, around 16 or something. Tokiya can't get any interest on this. He don't remember anything past, but he keep the photo, since he still holding it when he dead.

_I was a robot made by lonely scientist_

_To say how it done_

"_Miracle"_

"But..."

"What else? Mrs. Maria?"

"I might bring him alive, but... he lost his heart..."

"Heart?"

Tokiya speak out, what's so important about a _heart_?

"You feel anything, Tokiya?"

"Nothing, Professor Maria."

Professor Maria sighed. "That's what you lost, feelings in your heart."

I clench my chest tightly, _heart_...

_But still missing_

_One thing just can't be made_

_That is called "KOKORO (Heart)"_

_A program_

It's been few weeks Tokiya spent his time with Professor Maria, she was kind, charming person, he found out he began to like her. Tokiya's been taught to do several things much like singing, doing chores and more. Tokiya just learn and accept what Professor Maria gave him to do. But some night Tokiya would found out Professor Maria was busying doing something in her lab with her other two companions. A program maybe...

"Professor Maria...I..."

"Hm? What's the matter? Tokiya?"

"I...I don't understand this..."Tokiya pointed out the score he's been _side-reading_, it writes on it, "Kokoro."

"It meant by heart"

"Oh..."

"Tokiya, I want you to sing this with full feelings for me one day, you promise me?"

"Of course, Professor Maria."

Professor Maria pet Tokiya's head gently, she gave him a smile. Tokiya just stared back, without the feelings that Professor Maria hopes for...

"Tokiya!"

"Yes? Professor Maria?" asked Tokiya while he's busying vacuuming the floor.

"Mind if you buy me some groceries?"

"Not a problem, Professor Maria."

Professor Maria gave Tokiya some money and a list what to buy. "I'm going now, Professor Maria." Tokiya slightly bowed.

"Uh...Ya...be safe on the road Tokiya."

"I will."

Professor Maria smiled sadly to him; her time's limited after all, she turned back to her home.

**---FEW HOURS LATER---**

"Professor Maria, I'm home."

Silence fill the surrounding, this make Tokiya worried. _Worried_?! Like this is the first time he felt this...

"Professor Maria?"

Tokiya quickly dropped down the groceries he holds. He ran around the house, kitchen, living room, dining room, everywhere! Professor Maria! His mind's screaming hard, he felt his body was shaking. Suddenly he thought of, the lab! Why he was so damn stupid! The lab is the only place he never looks for. He raced down to the lab, hoping to see Professor Maria there, greet him with her sweet smiled and say "Welcome home, Tokiya."

But that mind quickly shattered into pieces when he saw Professor Maria lying down on the floor. Her mouth has some dried blood left, he shake a little. "Professor... Maria..."

Professor Maria was soon sent to the hospital, Tokiya is accompanied by two of Professor Maria's friend. "Tokiya..." said one of the professors, Edward Jen.

"If I haven't just gone out like that... Professor Maria won't die right?" Tokiya body shook a little, he never felt like this before. What's it?

"Tokiya, Mrs. Maria had a great time with you, and she left you a note before she... die..."

Tokiya grab the _note_ Edward gave him.

**Tokiya:**

**This's my last note for you, I hope you understand. Your memories of your past and your **_**true**__**heart**_**, I had made a program, go back to the lab if you want to see it. But, Tokiya, if you can, don't ever open this system, it might be too much for you...**

**Professor Maria**

Tokiya quickly tuck the note Professor Maria gave him, he ran back to Professor Maria home, her lab...

_Few hundred years passes_

_Left alone_

_Robot of miracle?_

_Hopes_

Tokiya now's standing in front of Professor Maria computer. He clicked the program called '_Kokoro'_. He just wants to know, what's _Kokoro_? Why Professor Maria's so obsessed to this program, he wants to find out, what's the _feeling_ Professor Maria kept talking about? He just wants to know, he wants to know...

"_Don't ever open this system; it might be too much for you..."_

Professor Maria words echo around Tokiya mind, he doesn't care, he just wants to know, his fingers is already on the button _enter_, he puts all his courage, he press it...

_Want to know the thing that man was_

_Till end of his life, _

_Making for me..._

"_KOKORO (Heart)"_

His body suddenly shakes; tears filled his eyes, 'Why? What's this? All this feelings...' Tokiya thought. His heart is beating fast, he clenches his chest, and pain surrounds him, sadness, happiness, fear, envy, the dreadful feelings...

Tokiya thought Professor Maria smile, he felt warm, happy...

Looking at Professor Maria pain expression, he felt sad, worried...

Happiness, sadness, worry, pain... he had this feeling before when he was a _human_, but why? He feels pain, very pain, alone... all alone by himself now, he's scare, he trembled, his body collapses, and he sit on the floor, crying... Why his tears can't stop flowing out, why his heart's beating faster than ever, he can't hold back his tears...Why?

_Now_

_Beginning to moved, Miracle accelerating_

_Why my tears don't stop..._

_Why am I shaking? Why is my heart beat accelerating?_

_Is this what I hope for... "KOKORO"?_

He had his memories back, his hands on his head, he's still sobbing. He's now all alone by himself, alone... Is this what Professor Maria felt when he was not yet been alive? He had been alone once, when he was a human, around 7, his sister Mikagami Mifuyu die because of a guy kill her and she's trying to protect Tokiya from danger... He can feel he was crying hard that time, loneliness surrounded him for years, he learnt _kendo_ to take revenge for his sister, that time his mind is full with hatred, he desire to kill the guy who kill his sister, he wanted to listen the scream that come out from the guy mouth, he has least friends, until he met Recca Hanabishi, the annoying monkey, domon a big fat beast, Fuuko Kirisawa, a good friend to Recca, Yanagi, Recca's 'hime(princess)'...

He die when he walked past a construction site, he saw a kid playing near there and the metal tubes are going to fall down on the kid, he race to the kid, pushed him away but he found out he can't escape from death. Now he's back to life, and he lost Professor Maria, he cried again. He now understands, being lonely is dreadful, right? Professor Maria? He hug himself tight, he don't feel anything more than the pain he's suffering.

_A WONDER KOKORO, KOKORO A WONDER_

_I know how to be (feel) happy_

_I know how to be (feel) sad_

_A WONDER KOKORO, KOKORO INFINITE_

_How deep and touching they are..._

_Now beginning to notice_

_Reason I was born_

_Alone must be sad_

_Yes, that day, that time_

_In my body_

"_KOKORO" lives and is overflowing_

Reason, the reason he born... Thanks to her, he speak with his true voice, not with the voice full with _robot_ tone, thanks to her, he feels true feelings from his heart, he can sing with his feelings, he take a look on the score beside him, writing on it was "Kokoro"

He smiled, he took up the score, he look into it, he can feel the true feelings need to express when singing this song... The fax machine suddenly beep, Tokiya look up, it's a letter from Edward, saying where Professor Maria funeral has held. Tokiya race to the location, hoping he was not too late.

_Now I can say_

_Real word_

_I'm dedicating (it) to you_

Tokiya is now at Professor Maria funeral; Professor Maria has very least friends, only Edward and his other friend Alfred, whom both helps Professor Maria _created_ him. Edward saw Tokiya, he pets Tokiya head. "I see you activate it, the program..."

"Yes, Professor Edward..."

"How are your feelings now?"

Tokiya just smiled, his smiled is remarkable beautiful, like an angle. His ocean blue eyes look at Professor Maria grave, "Yes... very, very, grateful..."

Thank you, what he now only wants to say, thanks... for bringing him back to life, she treated him like her own son. Thanks, thanks for everything, with the song I'll sing to you, with my full heart...

_ARI-GA-TO_

_For giving me birth to this world_

_ARI-GA-TO_

_For days we went through together_

_ARI-GA-TO_

_For everything you gave me_

_ARI-GA-TO_

_I will sing forever_

Days went by, Edward and his friend Alfred was worried about Tokiya... "Edward, it's been days... Tokiya keep singing like this, it's been days... even weeks..."

"Yes, I'm afraid his system can't support the program "KOKORO". It's a big pressure on him..."

"Think we should do something?"

"Yes..."

Tokiya just kept singing, he doesn't know how long he had sung, weeks? Days? He does not know, but he kept singing with his full heart, the program "KOKORO" that Professor Maria gave to him. He smiled when he sings, seeing like Professor Maria was just right in front of him, giving a smiled he loves so much.

Suddenly his body felt cold, he dropped down, right in front of Professor Maria's grave. He felt like his energy's draining away, fear surrounded him...

"_Don't ever open this system; it might be too much for you..."_

He chuckled softly, is this his end? Maybe it's... His weak hand hold up to Professor Maria's grave, he could feel Professor Maria was just right beside him, smiling at him, giving him the courage to live... His tears flow out again, he buried his face under the ground, which was filled with Sakura petals. When he almost shut his eyelids, he felt something hugged him, trying to give him a warm sensation, just like what Professor Maria did once.

"Mikagami-sempai!"

'Who was that?' Tokiya thought. He felt his face now is on someone chest, tear's dropping down from up like rain... "Miki-Chan!"

Another girl sweet voice appears above Tokiya, he knows this sound somewhere... "Oi, Mikagami..."

Tokiya tired hard to lift up his head, it's some figure. He knows them! It's Recca, Domon, Fuuko and Yanagi who's holding him on her chest. Edward and Alfred stand beside them.

"Professor Edward, Professor Alfred..."

"This's your friend, I assume..."

"Mikagami... we're so worried about you..." Recca said. His eyes are filling with joy.

"Recca...Yanagi...Fuuko...Domon..."

"We'll fix you, Tokiya, and this is also one of Mrs. Maria wishes you know?" said Edward while he lifts Tokiya up in bridal style. He let Tokiya buried his head to his chest.

"You're going _home_ with your friends. To where you belong..."

Tokiya smiled. "Arigato, mother..."

_It was exactly a miracle_

_The robot that obtained "KOKORO" kept running_

_He sang with all his feelings_

_But the miracle lasted only a moment_

_The "KOKORO" was far too big for him to withstand_

_At the end, the machine shorted and was never to move again_

_But with the help of his friends_

_He moved again_

_Now his face filled with smiled_

_And began his life again..._


End file.
